


Третий радующийся

by dear_prudence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Допустим, смута между Мстителями была инициирована вовсе не Гельмутом Земо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий радующийся

**Author's Note:**

> За идею спасибо огромное Гесту.

— Прошу, сделайте шаг, — произносит Росс, и Земо медленно поднимает голову, внимательно смотрит на правительственного агента. Только теперь он узнает этот негромкий голос, этот несколько раздраженный тон, эти резкие интонации. Эверетт Росс повышает голос к концу фразы. Вполне достаточно, чтобы вспомнить код. И Гельмут Земо, прежде не реагировавший на все, что с ним происходит, отвечает на вопрос, хотя еще недавно проигнорировал бы любое обращение.

Любое, кроме этого.

— Господа, нас с вами объединяет одна цель, — доносится из динамика искаженный голос.

Гельмут Земо сосредоточенно рассматривает пятна на клетчатой, выцветающей скатерти. Широкое обручальное кольцо на безымянном пальце тускло сияет, отражая свет лампочки под потолком. Брок Рамлоу ухмыляется краем рта и борется с отчаянным желанием испортить этот сюрреалистический, донельзя торжественный и преисполненный искусственного пафоса момент. Его забавляют все эти тайны. Он, конечно, пробил по своим каналам конспиративную квартиру, однако никакой информации о ней не нашел. Оформлена на какую-то эмигрантку, чей след, естественно, потерялся на просторах Нового Света.

Брок любит рисковать. Без риска жизнь кажется ему пустой и лишенной смысла. Куда приятнее ощущать волнительную близость смерти, висеть на волоске, чувствовать, как замирает над твоей головой алчущее крови лезвие меча Дамокла. Он схватился за эту возможность, словно утопающий за соломинку, стоило только ей замаячить на горизонте. Все интереснее, нежели обычные проблемы, за решением которых к нему обращаются люди. Ведь в случае успеха Брок Рамлоу сможет поквитаться с теми, благодаря кому он не один месяц провел в больнице. 

Удивительно, что выжил вообще и чудом избежал военного трибунала, подняв старые связи. Из-за них он вынужден чересчур часто видеть свое прежнее лицо на обложках ежедневных газет.

Однако Брок никак не понимает, что движет Гельмутом Земо. Со времени их последней встречи утекло много воды, несколько лет они вовсе не держали связи. Брок думает, оно и к лучшему. Ни к чему Земо такие знакомства. Он был человеком чести, одним из тех «правильных» военных, кого Рамлоу глубоко презирал. Но с полковником отчего-то все пошло не по накатанной схеме. Возможно, потому что Гельмут Земо спас его там, в Соковии, куда часть подразделение У.Д.А.Р. направили на помощь местной разведывательной службе. Возможно, дело в чем-то еще.

— Я догадываюсь, сейчас вы думаете, будто я предлагаю вам шагнуть в пропасть. Но все же прошу, сделайте шаг.

На этом трансляция заканчивается. Все инструкции получены, и их дороги отныне расходятся. Несколько месяцев пролетают быстро, словно в тумане.

Едва не поджариваясь под африканским солнцем, Брок внезапно задумывается, уж не по одной ли причине они с полковником синхронно напряглись, когда металлический голос упомянул тогда Роджерса?

И проблеск чего-то иного, непохожего на ненависть, скорее, эмоции прямо противоположной, мелькнул в потухшем взгляде Гельмута Земо. Брок заметил эту перемену лишь по одной причине: ему было хорошо знакомо это чувство.

Но ответа Рамлоу так и не находит.

— Разряд был мощный. Даже не ожидал, что вы придете в себя так быстро, — бодро заключает Эверетт Росс, пока Гельмут Земо пытается привстать на медицинской каталке. — Лучше лежите. Несколько часов — и будем на месте.

В салоне самолета становится жарко, но Росс включает кондиционер и Земо глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух.

— Я догадывался, что вы все поймете и примете верное решение, даже под угрозой получить удар током.  
— Куда мы направляемся? — негромко интересуется Земо.  
Росс оглядывается и смотрит на него с фальшивым недоумением:  
— Ко мне, разумеется. Как и обещал. Кстати, хотел вернуть вам одну вещь. Все-таки частично вы справились со своей задачей, раскол произошел и остается только ждать последствий. Это ведь ваше?

Эверетт Росс отдает Земо тонкое обручальное кольцо, и металл вопреки всем законам согревает пальцы.


End file.
